Amourshipping: Ash and Serena Lemons
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: A collection of amourshipping lemons. This story will have multiple amourshipping lemon one shots. Warning: contains lemon/sex.
1. The Making of Love

**Author's Note**

**So guys, this is my first lemon, hope you guys like it. And if it isn't as good as you expect it to be, please don't be harsh, because I don't have any experience writing lemons and don't know much about it. I decided to write this because I had gotten a request from one of my readers. And one thing, which I want to say; if you hate lemons or don't like reading them, please go back. I don't want anyone saying that they hate lemons, in the reviews, so read it if you want to. Anyway, as usual PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW because it helps me a lot in improving and I would love to get your feedback on this story as it is my first lemon, so please write a review of what you think about it. And also follow and favourite if you liked the story.**

**And one thing I forgot to mention earlier, Ash and Serena, both are 19 years old not 10 or something like that.**

**I DON'T OWN POKÉMON**

* * *

It was a nice and warm day in the beautiful region of Kalos. The sun was shining, Pokémon were playing happily and people were enjoying the summers.

In the Pokémon Centre

Ash and Serena were living in one room; there was no one else there. Bonnie and Clemont were in Lumiose City's gym and Pikachu with all of their other Pokémon was with Nurse Joy.

Ash was in the bathroom, having a shower but he forgot to lock the door and was totally nonchalant that Serena was in the room.

While he was having a shower, Serena decided to quickly have a shower, unaware that he was already in the bathroom having a shower. She pulled her top off, followed by her pyjamas and then her undergarments. She then went inside the bathroom naked. And then what she saw was unbelievable, Ash was already showering and was totally naked.

"UGH!" She gasped, her cheeks were very, very red and she could feel them burn.

"SERENA!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the blonde hair girl naked in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I…. thou…. thought… that the bathroom was….. Empty." She stuttered but completed the reply to his question.

Ash said nothing in return but he just continued to stare at her sexy body, exploring all the unexplored regions; his gaze was set below her waistline. He could feel something, he never felt before, he popped a boner.

Serena quickly ran outside the bathroom as she couldn't handle that situation, she thought that Ash would think that she was a slut who wanted him to stare at her naked body.

Ash then walked out of the bathroom, he was oblivious that he was still naked; he found that Serena was sitting on the bed; weeping and she had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Serena," Ash spoke as he walked towards her, he was embarrassed, at what he saw.

Serena sniffed a couple of times before saying. "Ash, I know that you might think that I am a slu-" But she was cut off as she felt something warm press against her lips and when she opened her eyes, she found that Ash was kissing her. She didn't waste any time and quickly kissed him back. Ash then pushed her on the bed, he was on top of her and they were still kissing.

"Serena," He said after he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, Ashy. I mean Ash." She quickly corrected herself.

"I…. Love… You!" he confessed his love for her; he loved her ever since they met.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I loved you since we first met at Oak's camp." Ash confirmed.

"I love you tooo." She exclaimed in joy and kissed him again.

Ash instantly returned the kiss. Now his hormones took control over him, he popped a boner again, but this time it was harder and more erect than before. He then unwrapped the towel, which was covering her girlfriend's sexy body and threw it on the floor.

Serena was getting excited, she could feel her nipples erecting and her pussy getting tighter and some liquids flowing out of it.

"You wanna do it?" Ash questioned. "If you don't want to, I won't force it is up to you." Ash added.

"SHUT UP! I was waiting for this moment from years and now you are asking whether I want to do it or not." Serena almost yelled at him. "This is my dream, of giving my virginity away, to you; Ashy." She finished.

"This was my dream too. I also wanted to do this with you, and I will ONLY do it with YOU." Ash said before planting a small peck on her lips. He then started to kiss her neck and occasionally sucking some parts and even biting them. He could hear her moan in pleasure, she was getting hotter. He then made his way around her tits and started to kiss and suck the sides, and finally he got closer to her nipples. He was kissing around them, drawing circles with his tongue and sucking them, he was even pinching them to get a louder moan from her.

By now Serena was totally horny, she was moaning and her pussy was dripping with clear liquids.

Ash then planted a few kisses on her stomach before making his way down, below her waistline. He wanted to start the main event, right away but he wanted that experience to last longer. He then started to kiss around her inner thighs and near her pussy; he was also drawing circles with his tongue and cold fingers, which definitely resulted in louder moans from her. She was reaching her climax due to all the pleasure she was getting, but she somehow managed to keep it in and not to erupt.

Ash knew that she was feeling very good and he wanted to tease her, so he left kissing her thighs.

"Hey, why did you stop it?" Serena asked with slight anger and irritation in her voice.

"Because you have to earn it, again, I won't do it for free." Ash answered.

"UGH, anyway now I think, you deserve all that pleasure she said, before leaning her head over Ash's cock and then licking and kissing the tip of it. It gave Ash a lot of pleasure and this time, he was the one whose moans could be heard. She then took the whole 7 inch cock in her mouth and started to give him a blowjob of the best of her abilities.

"Ahh! YOU ARE GREAT SWEETIE, I LOVE YOU!" Ash said while panting heavily.

She then took it out for a brief second and said, "I love you too, and also your cock. It is the best!" She replied, and took his spear back into her mouth and started to suck on it very hard. It was so hard that Ash let out a scream of pain in the beginning, but later it was converted into moans of pleasure and fun.

She continued doing that for more 30 seconds. While Serena was violently thrusting her head up and down with his dick in her mouth, Ash could feel something build up inside him. It felt very good but it wasn't erupting. He then placed his hand behind her head and started to pump her head up and down faster, and it did the work. He could feel like that pressure will come out any second and then it erupted like lava.

Serena didn't even let out a single drop of it; she swallowed everything up and then licked his spear clean.

"Damn tasty!" Serena spoke.

"Now it is my turn to return your favour." Ash said before burying his head between her thighs and then he put his tongue in her clit, which resulted in loud moans from her. He then started to lick and suck it and even kiss it. After a minute of licking it Serena reached her climax and squirted her cum all over his face and hair, which was instantly licked clean by Ash.

"You are so SWEET!" Ash exclaimed, after licking the liquid off. "You are the best GIRL EVER!"

Ash then gave her a kiss and asked, "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Yes, but first I think I should make you a little happier." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confusedly.

"I saw you staring at my tits in our travel and you were even staring at them in the bathroom, so why don't you tit fuck me?" Serena suggested.

"YES, I would love to, sweetheart." Ash agreed and gave her kiss.

Ash then aligns his cock under her tits, while she squeezes them together to give him pleasure.

"Here I come!" Ash announced, before starting to thrust his cock in the small hole created by Serena. He thrust up and down, very fast and whenever his cock used to come near her mouth, she used to lick it, kiss it or even suck it. After some minutes of doing that he started to spray out his cum on her face, pulse after pulse; the hot sticky liquid was splashed on her face, breasts and hair. She was covered in hot, white sticky cream, which she was licking.

"Ash, you are so good, it taste a hell good. I never thought that you will be so good." Serena praised.

"Serena," Ash said while squeezing her tits. "Now I can't control myself." He finished, and then slipped his right index finger and right middle finger, into her clit and started to thrust it, in and out, faster and faster he was increasing the speed with each thrust and that resulted in a louder moan.

Serena felt another climax build up inside of her because of the pleasure and stimulation by his cold fingers which were thrusting in and out.

"Ahh, Ash FASTER, FASTER, do it." She screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. "AHHH!" She moaned as her boyfriend increased the thrusting speed, and again she reached her climax. She splashed all the sticky liquid on his face, bed and even on his hands, but he cleaned his face and hands by licking it off.

"Serena this is so good, you taste like honey." Ash complimented.

"Thanks you too taste great, but anyways now I can't control myself let's get to the main event." Serena requested.

"NO, first you have to plead for it." Ash denied.

"ASH, PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME! PLEASE DO IT! FUCK ME TILL MY BODY IS SATISFIED" Serena pleaded.

"Okay, that was enough. I will FUCK your sexy body, even I can't control myself." He whispered.

He then placed her legs on his shoulders and aligned his spear in line with her hairless pussy. Serena then stroked his dick a little bit so that it gets even harder, and she was successful.

"Okay so it will hurt, but are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I certainly am ready." She confirmed. "But don't you want to do it with a condom?" She questioned.

"No, this is our first time so it has to be special." Ash replied.

"Actually I also want to do it unprotected; condom just takes the main pleasure away. Anyway FUCK ME!" She said.

He then put his cock in her pussy slowly; he could hear soft moans of pleasure. Then he thrust it inside her pussy, as soon as it ripped her hymen wall she screamed in pain, but it soon died down and was replaced by pleasure and fun, as he kept thrusting it in and out. She was now moaning even louder, but they were moans of pleasure not of pain. Ash kept thrusting and eventually gained speed with every thrust, he could also feel some pain but it was nothing in front of all the pleasure he was getting. After about 3 minutes of thrusting, he could feel that he was reaching his climax. Serena was also reaching her climax and was trying to keep it in, for as long as possible.

"Serena, I am going to…. cum!" Ash warned her. "Can I do it in?" He asked her permission.

"Obviously you can do it in. After all I will love to have your seed in me, so stop thinking and do it, and I am also going to cum. Let's cum at the same time," Serena suggested

"Okay, so 3…...2…..1, and NOW!" Ash ordered. And at the same time they both shot their own liquids, Ash shot the white, hot and sticky liquid in her womb, while she just squirted it over his cock.

"Ahhh! THIS FEELING IS SO GOOD, IT IS SO WARM." Serena exclaimed; she was enjoying his seed inside her womb.

Ash then removed his spear from inside her and relaxed for a moment before starting to suck on her pussy, once more. He was sucking, licking and kissing her pussy, he then moved his right hand towards her breasts and started to play with her nipples and pinch them occasionally.

Serena was having a lot of pleasure. After a minute of sucking on her pussy she shot out her liquids once again, and they were swallowed by Ash, instantly. After that, he kissed Serena and asked, "You wanna do more?"

"Obviously, I am not satisfied with just one shot." Serena agreed with an evil smirk on her face.

"Then you got it." Ash replied and lay down on his back.

"Hey, don't we have to do it?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Just get on top of me, RIDE ME!" Ash answered loudly.

"Okay then," She replied with a smile and then aligned herself on top of him and he grabbed her by the hips to give her support while she thrusts.

She then started to ride him and jumped up and down, while Ash was just giving her support from her hips so that she can do it faster.

"Ahh, Ash. This is so good, it is going so deep! It never went so deep!" She yelled in pleasure. She kept riding him like that until they reached their climaxes, once again.

"Sweetie, I am going to CUM!" Ash warned her.

"Cum inside, AGAIN!" she commanded.

"Okay, I am ready." Ash replied.

"Ash….. I am also going to CUM!" She announced.

After a couple of more thrusts, they both released their respective liquids from their sex organs. Ash, once again sprayed it in her womb, which made her moan in pleasure and she just sprayed it out on his cock, and this time some of it escaped her pussy. Ash then took his rod out and quickly started to lick and suck her pussy, to make it clean.

After a minute of licking and sucking her pussy was clean, but then she shot out another layer of her cum, followed by another before the orgasm died out.

"You are so SWEET!" Ash exclaimed after he was done eating her out. "And I love sweet things." He added.

"Anyway, it was so much FUN!" Serena announced. "But now we have to go down, unfortunately." She said and her smile turned into a sad frown, as they couldn't have more fun.

"Don't worry, I promise we will do this regularly from now on." Ash ensured her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Really? I would love to do it every day, and I know that from now on, it would be better." Serena replied.

"How will it be better?" Ash asked.

"Because now we aren't virgins anymore, so we won't have to go through all that pain." She answered with a wide smile on her face.

"Anyway, Serena let's get ready and go down. After all we have to pick our Pokémon, too." Ash suggested.

"Okay," She agreed and then she felt something unusual in her stomach. She giggled at that sensation, she knew that nature took over and that they will be becoming parents within 9 months.

"Ash, I think we are going to have a baby." Serena informed, happily. It was her dream to be Ash's kid's mother, and it was coming true.

"Really? I know it is quite early than I expected but if you are happy, then I am happy." Ash replied.

"Really?" she asked, and hugged him, which he reciprocated.

They then broke off, and went to have a shower, together. They were applying soap and shampoo on each other's body, and after taking a shower, they helped each other to dress up. And then they finally went down, to get there Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

* * *

9 Months Later

"PUSH, PUSH!" Nurse Joy commanded Serena, who was 9 months pregnant and her and Ash's baby was about to be born.

Ash was standing right beside her, holding her hand. "Serena, you can do it!" Ash encouraged

She then finally pushed with all her might and then, a cry of a newborn was heard.

"Congratulations! You have give birth to a girl." Nurse Joy announced and handed the infant baby to one of her assistants, who wrapped her in a blue baby blanket, before handing it to Serena who was waiting for this moment to come. All of her pain died down after just hearing their daughter's cry.

"You did a GREAT JOB! I am proud of you." Ash said and kissed her.

"We did it; I couldn't have done this all by myself." Serena corrected.

"Yeah, we did it and she is OUR daughter." Ash replied.

"Anyway, what should we name her?" Serena asked.

"Katheryn?" they both suggested the name in unison.

"So Katheryn is perfect!" Ash exclaimed, and gently patted on his daughter's forehead.

"Well, she is so cute!" Serena exclaimed at looking at her and Ash's daughter. Her dream was now fulfilled of being the mother of Ash's child.

"Yeah, she even has the same honey blonde hair like you." Ash said.

"I know that, but look at her eyes. The same auburn eyes like you, and I love them so much. She will keep reminding me of you." Serena replied, while still staring at her newborn daughter who was now peacefully asleep in her mother's hands.

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER, AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU!" Ash told Serena, and placed a very gentle kiss on Katheryn's forehead, he made sure that she didn't wake up.

"Well, now we finally are a family, you, me, Katheryn and our Pokémon." Serena replied.

Serena then kissed her daughter gently and after that, she and Ash shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**So guys, this wraps up for this chapter. Yes, for this chapter because I would be writing more (most probably, tell me in the reviews if you want to read more). But for now, I would be keep this story as complete but if you guys request more, I would update it with new chapters. And please leave reviews, and also follow and favourite, if you haven't already.**

**I would like to thank my beta readers, because they helped me a lot in this story.**

**if you have any questions, please leave them after you REVIEW the chapter, I would be going through all of them and would PM you back. And if you have any requests for any specific amourshipping one shot, please PM me for that, I would pick up one and write it whenever I have time.**

**So, this is The Mysterious Pokéfan signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	2. BEDSHEET GHOSTS

**Author's Note**

**So guys I am back with another chapter. So I've gotten a lot of requests about this fic. My inbox was like flooded of PMs regarding this lemon, so here it is, the next chapter to my lemon fic. And I'm really sorry for the delay, final exams going on, so I am busy right now. I'll be free from 12th, so from then on, I can continue on writing my other fics and this one as well. So as usual please read, review; follow and favourite if you liked. Please do leave a review, I'm experimenting with my writing style, and I need your feedback on how it is; I think it is better than the first chapter, but I do need your thoughts on it.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Both Ash and Serena are 28 years old and they have been married for more than 4 years. 5 years before they were married, they had a daughter named Katheryn. She is now 9 years old. She has honey blonde hair like her mother and a pair of auburn eyes like her father.

Ash and Serena are currently in their bedroom, while their daughter, Katheryn is in the living room. She was snuggling with Pikachu on her lap while watching a horror movie with the lights off and open curtains and open windows to maximize the horror effect.

Both Katheryn and Pikachu were very scared, they were shivering constantly and both were covered in warm blankets. They constantly looked at the open windows because they were so scared and had to make sure nobody was going to intrude their house.

On the TV screen, a ghost with an appearance of a man with black clothes, and long hair that covered the left side of its face sneaked up behind a police, who was smoking a cigarette. The ghost grabbed a garrote and shouted "Surprise" and began choking the police with it. As the police was getting choked, the police was punched in the face hard and fell to the floor, cracking his skull in half.

"Oh Arceus!" gasped Katheryn, cupping her mouth.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in horror and jumped in Katheryn's arms.

* * *

In Ash and Serena's room

Ash relaxed on his king sized bed while reading a fictional novel. While Serena sat on a fancy black leather chair, doing office works on her laptop. She was wearing Ash's T-shirt and boxers, she felt very comfortable in 'em and liked to wear them in night.

Then, something suddenly entered his mind after reading a sentence from the book, _"Sneaked up." _He left his bed stealthily and sneaked up behind Serena who was quite busy at the moment, he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck; sucking on it. She moaned from his kisses. He stopped kissing and looked at her beautiful face.

"Serena, I love you." he said softly, still leaning his head towards her.

"I love you too!" she replied flirtatiously, looking at his auburn eyes, leaning her head forward and brushed her lips on his.

"Now, please can you continue?" she asked, innocently.

"Anything for you mermaid!" he replied in a soft seductive voice and then kissed the side of her head, above her right ear before sucking on her neck again"

Serena moaned louder each second. Then she got up from the warm leather chair and stood in front of him. He didn't leave sucking on her neck. She wrapped her hands around him, tightly. Ash reciprocated the loving embrace and left sucking on her neck and kissed her on her forehead.

"Do you want to do it?" asked Ash seductively.

As soon as he saw her nodding he locked his lips with her, and started to kiss furiously. Serena took his T shirt off, at the same time he took off the T shirt she was wearing.

Ash looked at her soft chests, having trouble getting his focus off of it. He took his right hand and touched her flesh globe. It didn't take him long to start pinching and squeezing her nipples. She was moaning, loudly at his actions and loved them. She then moved her hand towards his track pants and pulled them down, revealing his boxers, which had a bulge. She touched his erection, the touch sent shivers in his body; Serena grinned at him. Ash took his left hand towards the soaked boxers Serena was wearing and took it down, revealing her hairless and moist womanhood which was dripping with clear liquids, he then pulled the soaked boxers down towards her feet and left it there.

"Naughty girl, you're wet already." Ash whispered in her ears.

"You are also so hard right now." she whispered back, and licked his earlobe and then swiftly pulled down his boxers, revealing his 7 inch giant. She smirked at him and then pushed him on the bed. She gets on the bed and leans her head on his member, and then took it inside her mouth, sucking on it. Ash was moaning with pleasure as she sucked on his length, he couldn't stop himself and took his finger near her womanhood and drew circles around it, giving her pleasure.

He then slowly put his right index finger inside her womanhood, and slowly moved it inside. He took his finger out and licked the liquids off it.

She was now thrusting her head up and down on his length, tasting his pre cum and giving him pleasure. Ash placed his hand behind her head and started to pump it faster and faster, he was moaning loudly. Then he could feel the pressure inside of him, and then he shot all his cum in her mouth, filling it up with her reward for all the pleasure. She swallowed it, and seductively licked the cum on her lips.

Ash sat on the bed, and looked at her. She was sweating now, and her forehead was full of sweat. Ash just threw his mouth on her tit and started to furiously lick/suck/bite it, and was squeezing the other one with one hand. She was moaning, loudly, very loudly. After a couple of minutes, he stopped sucking and pulled his head back and looked at her. She was sweating, and looked angry.

"Hey can't you just continue?" she asked annoyance in her voice.

Ash smirked, and quickly planted a peck on her lips. He pushed her backwards so that she was lying flat on her back; and then buried his head between her thighs. He then ran his tongue around her hairless pussy, giving her some pleasure which was enough to get out some soft moans from her. He liked when she moaned, so he decided to give her more pleasure, so he put his tongue inside her pussy and started to lick it, furiously. Her moans were louder now.

After four minutes Serena could feel a pressure developing inside her vagina, she was reaching her climax, and after couple of second, sticky liquids ejected from her and on to his face.

Ash licked them off. "That was great!" he exclaimed, seeming quite satisfied with the reward she gave him.

Ash then pulled his head and stared in her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned his face towards hers and kissed her, she kissed back and after some seconds they broke.

"Let's get to the main event." Ash suggested.

"Okay," she agreed.

Ash then lay on his back and signalled her to ride him; she loved when she was riding him. She aligned herself on top of him, with her pussy in line with his member; she then slowly started to thrust, feeling his soft yet hard length inside of her, she moaned softly. Ash had his hands on her ass; he was squeezing it while she was slowly starting to thrust. She then raised herself up, before slamming down hard; taking his cock inside of her. She yelped in pain but kept slamming her pussy with his cock, repeatedly. Soon all the pain dies and she began to enjoy the feeling of pleasure inside her body. Ash had now stopped squeezing her ass and was supporting her so that she could thrust faster. She kept bouncing on his dick while moaning loudly, in pleasure.

After repeated bouncing for about five minutes, she felt a climax inside of her, again. Ash was experiencing the same feeling.

"I am going to cum, soon." Serena announced, between moans.

"Same here," Ash told, he was also moaning, although not as loud as her but still moaning, nonetheless.

And then at the very same second, they both released their liquids from their sex organs. Ash shot his cum inside her womb, while she squirted it on his length; some of it even escaped her womanhood. They both purred as their liquids were released. Serena felt the same warm feeling in her womb, she was accustomed to feeling and enjoying, it was the same feeling which resulted in the birth of their daughter, Katheryn, 9 years ago.

Serena then got up, and lay down beside him, panting heavily while sweat ran down her forehead, she was tired. She screamed in a low tone as she felt something tickle her womanhood, and she found out that Ash Ketchum was the one who was giving her the feeling. He was furiously licking and sucking on her pussy and licking her sweet honey off. Her expression softened when she got to know that he was just trying to get some reward from her. She relaxed herself, and put her head back on the comfortable bed. But she couldn't relax for too long, this time she was feeling pleasure and started to moan in pleasure. It was Ash, again but he was fingering her, not licking. Serena was horny again; she wanted more of the pleasure and more of the warm feeling inside her womb.

After a couple of minutes of fingering her, Ash got the sweet honey; he was looking for, as his reward. He drank it all up, and licked his lips off, not letting even a single drop of it getting wasted; after all he had to work hard for a small amount of it.

"Oh my, you're so sweet." Ash praised, as he massaged her nipples.

She chuckled in response; she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Are you tired?" asked Ash, he was panting a little. Serena shook her head. Ash smiled goofily at her. "Wanna do more?" he questioned, his hand was still on her right flesh globe. She nodded her head in approval.

Ash then moved his face towards her, to place a kiss. After he kissed her, he aligned himself on top of her and his manhood in line with her womanhood. He slowly moved his manhood inside of her womanhood, as soon as it entered it, he could hear soft moans from her. It was true that although this wasn't their first time doing it, but it still was somewhat painful, well, not all that much for him but it was pretty painful for her, and he knew that very well, that's why he never started with a lot of force.

"Ash! DO IT! SLAM HARD! WITH NO MERCY!" she almost shouted between moans. Ash smiled at her, and nodded his head.

He pulled himself a little up, and informed, "Mermaid, here I come!"

She nodded, and clenched her eyes and pursed her lips. She was ready for the pain to come.

Ash then slammed down with all his might, his eyes clenched tight and his hand on her tits.

"AH!" Serena moaned, in a mixture of pleasure and pain, although pleasure overpowered pain and soon only pleasure was left in her moans.

Ash kept bouncing up and down, he was also moaning but it wasn't as audible as Serena's were.

As Ash kept bouncing up and down, the feeling of that pressure returned. He started to feel as if he could cum anytime now. He wasn't aware that Serena was also experiencing the same feeling, and they both were holding it back. But after a couple of more bounces, they both came and released their liquids. As soon as the liquids were released, moans could've been heard, they both were moaning with pleasure. Serena could feel her womb being filled up with his semen, his ejaculation lasted longer and he kept releasing pulse after pulse before the ejaculation completely died down.

Ash removed his spear from her pussy and lied on his back, beside her, panting. They both were tired, especially Ash. Serena was also panting. She looked at him, her honey blonde hair on her face, her eyes beaming, she was looking really pleased with the pleasure she was able to get and seemed quite satisfied if not very satisfied with what she got.

"I loved it," she said, her voice full of bliss and a wide smile plastered on her face, extending from ear-to-ear.

"Me too," Ash agreed, as he moves his hand towards her face and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. He then kissed her on the lips, but he was pulled by her and soon they were kissing furiously, and soon Ash's tongue asked permission to get into her mouth. She didn't take a moment to open her mouth and let his tongue explore it, as soon as his tongue entered her mouth, she touched his tongue with hers and their tongues danced around, eventually fighting with each other for dominance.

Serena flipped him aside, now she was on top of him, they were still kissing and fighting with their tongues. Then Ash flips her over to the side, and he was on top of her, again.

They both were completely lost in kissing, so lost that they didn't notice that they were on the edge of their queen sized bed and that they would fall if they moved a little bit towards the side, and then, they both rolled again. As soon as they rolled, they both fell on the ground, and then a bedsheet fell with them, covering their naked bodies completely. They were under the bedsheet and nothing was exposed, not even their faces.

As soon as the bedsheet covered both of them, Serena let out a loud scream, it was very loud and loud enough to be heard even from the living room.

"I'm so scared, I hate darkness!" Serena exclaimed, and hugged Ash, on whom she was on top of.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We just need to get out of this sheet," replied Ash, trying to get the bedsheet of them, but he wasn't successful.

* * *

In the Living Room

Katheryn and Pikachu jumped, as they heard the loud scream, which was Serena's scream but they weren't aware that Serena was the one who screamed.

"Pikachu, w-what was...that?" asked Katheryn, fear visible in her expression and voice. She was shivering with fear.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu replied, while shivering his facial expression also showing fear.

"I think we should go to mom and dad," suggested Katheryn. Pikachu nodded. Katheryn then turned off the 110 inch 16K P-OLED TV on which they were watching the horror movie, and they both ran upstairs. Pikachu was in front of her, and she was following him. Both of them reached the second floor and she quickly twisted the door knob and threw herself at the door, it opened with a slight noise from the hinges. As they both entered, they saw a bedsheet on the floor and it seemed as if there was someone and/or something was inside it. Katheryn let out a scream of horror, and as she screamed the bedsheet moved, something was definitely inside. Katheryn and Pikachu felt a lump in their throats.

"BEDSHEET GHOSTS!" Katheryn yelled in a fearful voice and quickly ran downstairs; Pikachu also took off, running behind her. As soon as she reached the first floor, she ran towards her room and quickly opened the door and was about to close it when Pikachu jumped through the gap of the door and inside the room, she then shut the door and locked it.

Pikachu sighed in relief as she locked the door; he then looked at her, and noticed her dreadful expression. "Pika, pikachu?" He asked.

"I'm just scared about mom and dad. What happened to them? Are they safe or injured?" Katheryn replied, tears forming in her eyes, she was 'bout to cry when she felt Pikachu on her shoulder. Pikachu licked her cheek, which tickled and she let out a small smile, although it was just a small smile, but a real smile, nonetheless.

* * *

In Ash and Serena's bedroom

Serena had managed to get the bedsheet off them, somehow and they both got up from the floor and were sitting on the bed now. They had worn their clothes back on.

"What should we do now?" Serena asked, looking at the ground. She regretted flipping again and that screaming. She thought that it was all her fault and she was the one who was responsible for all the trouble.

"Don't worry; we would just say that we fell off the bed and nothing else." Ash suggested. Serena looked up at him, she smiled.

"Okay," she agreed and got off the bed, standing up. She gave Ash a hand and boosted him up from the bed onto his feet, and she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his and they both went down the stairs.

While they were walking downstairs, Ash asked, "What will Katheryn think when she sees you in my boxers and T-shirt?"

"Shut up!" She said, playfully. Her face lit up, she never thought of that. But anyway she let it go; there was something much more important than thinking about her clothes, right now.

Soon they reached Katheryn's room's door, and they twisted the doorknob but it was locked. Seren knocked on the door thrice, she knocked pretty hard.

* * *

Inside Katheryn's room

She and Pikachu got alerted as they heard the knocks. She got up, Pikachu still on her shoulders; she had a dreadful expression on her face.

"What should I do?" She asked Pikachu. He just pointed towards the closet. She quickly nodded and ran towards her closet, opened the door and jumped in, and then closed the door.

As soon as she closed the door, the automatic LED lights turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. She got even more scared now, and began to search for the manual button for the LEDs to turn on. As she kept moving her hand, some clothes fell on her and she yelled in surprise. She thought that a ghost has caught her, and then she ran out of the closet and towards the door, and opened it. As soon as she opened it, she saw Ash and Serena there. She didn't waste a moment and hugged Serena tightly, so tightly that Serena was a little uncomfortable but she threw her arms around her, anyway. While Katheryn and Serena were sharing their embrace, Ash went inside the room and towards Pikachu, who jumped on his right shoulder. Ash petted Pikachu for a moment before walking towards Serena and Katheryn. Serena was rubbing Katheryn's back while Katheryn had her head buried in Serena's stomach and was weeping.

"W...what...was...the...th...thing...in your room?" Katheryn asked between sobs.

"We had actually fallen off the bed and a bedsheet had covered us, and we were trying to get free of it while you saw us and thought that we were some bedsheet ghosts." explained Serena, still rubbing her back.

Katheryn sniffed a couple of times before she moved her head away from Serena and looked in Serena's eyes. She had stopped crying, now and seemed to be okay. "I was so worried about you. I thought that something might've happened to you both and that's why I just...I just couldn't really control myself from crying." She said, somewhat sheepishly.

"It's fine," Ash said, and patted on her head and then brushed a stray strand of her honey blonde hair behind her ear.

Serena hugged her again, and planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we should go and complete watching that horror movie, together." Ash and Serena insisted in unison.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" exclaimed Katheryn. They all began to walk down but Katheryn interrupted, "Mom, I wanna ask you a question."

"Yeah, sweetie," Serena replied, looking at her. She was almost sure that she would ask her about her clothes.

"Why are you wearing dad's clothes?" Katheryn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Serena blushed. "I just like them and they're much more comfortable than mine." Serena finally answered, and she wasn't lying, she liked Ash's clothes more than hers, at least for the night.

"I told ya, she'll ask 'bout it." Ash whispered in Serena's ears, and kissed above her ear. Serena blushed but let out a small giggle.

They all went downstairs and then into the living room and turned back on the TV and continued watching the horror movie. They were sitting on the large couch. Katheryn was sitting in the middle, while Ash and Serena were sitting on either side of her, and Ash and Serena were leaning their heads on each other's, and Katheryn was leaning against Serena. Katheryn was still scared of the movie, but it was much better to have her parents with her, especially having Serena because she always felt very safe with her mom, and even more safe with her father and at that time she had both of them with her and they all were enjoying that quality time together.

After about an hour, the movie finished and the credits rolled down the screen. Serena turned off the TV and they both escorted Katheryn to her room and they both placed a kiss on one of her cheek. Ash kissed her left cheek while Serena kissed the left one, and after they kissed her, they turned the night lamp on and switched other lights off and went towards their room, shared a kiss on the lips and slept in each other' arms.

**So guys this pretty much wraps up for this new chapter, hope you enjoyed it, if you did please follow and favourite. Also tell me your thoughts on it, as the reviews matter the most for me, it also helps me improve and understand what you guys want, so do leave a review. And I'll like to give a BIG thanks to AshKetchum. , he helped a lot in this story, he has been giving me feedback on it and it had helped me a lot, go and check his stories out, I've been working on them, too. And also a BIG thanks to Exile of Humanity, he is like a co-author of this story, he has helped me till half of it.**

**Guys tell me if you want to read more lemons like this in the future, by sending me a PM or just add it in the review, I'll be listening to your requests and will be writing the next chapter, accordingly.**

**And also guys if you're waiting for my other fics, "The Dream of Becoming the Very Best", or "The Tale Continues" to be updated, they will be updated but it will take time. I will try to write one chapter for each of them till the end of March. I promise that from the next month I'll update more frequently. Also have an eye on my account, because I do write all the updates there, frequently. So for info on the chapters, please have a look there.**

**So this is, The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day! BYE, BYE now!**


End file.
